Aftermath of Sin: This Machine
by Terra Alchemist
Summary: Roy and Riza's attempts to bring back the soul of their only daughter goes terribly wrong and their souls are transported to New York, 3020. Now their only hope to get home lies in the hands of Matteas, a boy who looks exactly like Maes Hughes
1. America's Maes, Matteas

**Aftermath of Sin**

**chapter 1**

**America's Maes**

He didn't remember much after that terrible light, that horrible purple lightning arcing across the crystal floors and walls. He heard himself cry out as Riza's form crumpled beside him and his own awareness seemed to dull, then become painfully acute again, then vice versa, over and over again, like he was being pushed and pulled, and then he was free. Free like a rubber band from a broken slingshot, he felt weightlessness, then all was black. After a while the black cleared or became lighter, rather, and hands brushed at him, dark shadowy hands, and they recoiled. They did not want him... He saw the crack of light, he reached for it, his fingers stretched towards it, for he was almost sure that that was where his beloved Riza had gone, where his small daughter had gone, and he wished so badly to be reunited with them...

But the gates slammed shut and his course was redirected; he was hurled into another gate, only to have that one slam in his face and be thrown like a rag to yet another until it stayed open, until he felt like a cork ready to pop against the light, pushing against the light, against, against, against... then relief from the pressure and he was through, and light flooded his eyes, his senses became aware, his fingers grasped at nothing, and he thudded to the ground in pain, smelling dirt and smoke and feeling concrete.

He rolled over onto his side, coughing up dust, still getting used to this new atmosphere, to find an awed crowd standing around him. He looked up at them, dark eyes surveying them all, and his head turned to see from where he had come. It looked like a pedestal of some sort. How strange...

A portly old fellow beamed at him and said rather amicably. "Well, that doesn't happen every day..."

Roy Mustang stared up at him incredulously, looking up at the gray smoke filled sky and the towering steel buildings; he had never seen anything quite like them. He brushed off his formal pants, short vest, and white shirt. "He has odd clothing too," the portly man said, and Roy looked again around him. The crowd, small though it was, was wearing articles of clothing strikingly different from his own; t-shirts and loose, baggy pants had definitely not been the sort of thing deemed proper to wear in East City, or even Amestris... but...

He rubbed his head, checking to see if he had conked himself too hard for his own good. "W-where am I? And what's the date?" he asked. The clothing and atmosphere confused him too much, he had to know or he feared he would go mad.

"Where? When? Why, you're in New York City, my boy... and you, kid, have just fallen off the pedestal where your statue was sitting just a few seconds before."

"My... statue? But where is... everything's so different... and what's with all the lights?" He asked again, pointing to all the lights and balloons; they were festive looking enough.

"You... wow, you really have been around the bend, man. Tonight's New Years!"

"1918?"

"What?"

"The new year, isn't it 1918?"

They all laughed and Roy was beside himself with confusion and embarrassment.

"No no, this is New York City... New York City, New York, 3020."

"Yeah, 1918 hasn't been around for 2000 years buddy, sorry."

"But then, but... have you heard of Amestris?" he asked frantically, and they shook their heads.

"Never heard of it," a teenage boy with rectangular glasses said at his shoulder, and he jumped and turned. "This is America," he said, and Roy gasped.

"Maes?"

The boy looked at him strangely and shrugged his shoulders. "Maes? No, I'm Matteas... but I go by Matt. Here, come with me..." he shrugged one shoulder and started to walk towards the gate of the... park, perhaps? It certainly looked like a park, with all the statues, trees, and greenery. Matt looked over his shoulder.

"So how'd you disguise yourself as a statue?" he asked, and Roy looked at him. He looked almost too similar to Maes... the noise, the hair, the glasses, the eyes, everything was just as he had remembered Maes when they had been teenagers.

"I wasn't 'disguised' as a statue. I was in Amestris, at my house, and then there were these... gates..." he faltered as Matt looked at him disbelievingly.

"Right. You sure you just didn't get hit by a bus and see the lights from above, buddy?"

Roy floundered on the word bus. "What's a... bus?"

"You've gotta be kidding..." Matt took an apple out of his pocket and rubbed it on his dirty sleeve, which Roy didn't think was the best action in the world, but... Matt took a bite out of it anyway. "So what you're saying is... you came from so made-up place called Amestris, you fell out of a statue, and you don't know what a bus is?"

"Ye-, wait! Amestris isn't made-up!"

"Mm-hmm, how come I've never heard of it?"

"Well, I'd never heard of 'America' before I got here!"

Matt sighed and pushed open the gates to let Roy out. "Anyways... where'd you get the threads?"

Roy looked around. What threads?

"The clothes."

"Oh, in Amestris... everyone wears this, kind of standard, really..."

"Dude, I have really old history textbooks... those things look like they came from the early 1900's..."

"1917, actually..."

Matt seemed determined to overlook the fact that Roy was otherworldly. He didn't want to deal with it. "Okay, let's just get you across a street without getting you killed. You know what a street is?"

"Of course!" Roy said, offended. "But what's a bus?"

"It's a big car, it carries more people, but people have to pay to ride it. Which is why I don't use a bus."

"You're awfully young to be out this late on your own."

"Ah, well... it's only 9... at night..."

Roy gave hima severe look.

"Okay okay, I'm not supposed to be out, or at least, I wouldn't have been, but nobody controls me, alright? I.. I'm roughin' it on my own."

"You're by yourself then."

"Yeah."

"Alone."

"Mm-hmm."

"No parents?"

"No."

"Ah. What happened?"

"None of your business! I'm just... giving you shelter for a little while until the Happy House people put up search posters for demented weirdos like you. You're bound to be on one of them."

" 'Happy House'...?"

"Gah! You're impossible! Just shut up and follow me!" A steady stream of curses issued from Matt's mouth and he took off his glasses angrily, stuffing them in his pocket.

"Hey, you won't be able to see without those!" Roy pointed out as a car skidded past them halfway across the street. It was yellow and black with a sign on it that said taxi. Taxi? What the hell was that?

"I can, I've got contacts... I'll show you later, just shut up!" he snapped before Roy could open his mouth to ask what contacts were.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up!"

"Hey, watch your tone, I'm still older than you a-"

"Are you? You don't look much older then! Take a look in the puddle." Matt kicked some water at him grumpily and sat on the curb, rolling the apple core in his hands. Roy obediantly looked in the water and he didn't like what he saw.

"What the hell!" He got down on his knees and felt his face, pulled at his hair, then checked his arms and legs and groaned, his hand going up to where his left eye should not have been.

But there was an eye there. He verified it by poking himself a few times.

"What's wrong, 'old man'?"

"I'm not missing an eye, I should be missing an eye," Roy muttered, and Matt spread his arms hopelessly.

"Why are you complaining?"

"Because! I'm 30 years old, and from the looks of my reflection... I'm... I'm... 19!" he howled. "I don't want to be 19 again! Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! What's wrong with this place?"

Matt quietly waited for Roy to finish his tantrum but was startled as Roy threw himself into the traffic. He jumped and ran after him, grabbing his arm and forcing him back to the curb, where he threw Roy down and sat on top of him, hands pinned behind his back. "Are you crazy? Are you insane? You could have gotten killed! Traffic deaths aren't thought of twice in New York, especially not for a head job like you!"

"I can't ever go back! How can I go back when I'm 19? I'm 30, Riza will never... I'll never see her again! She'll be 26 and I'll be 19! Oh God! And I'll be 19, I'll be almost as young as Ed, and God forbid that ever happening too! Everything's ruined!" he moaned, and Matt seized a handful of Roy's dark hair and pounded the now teenage Roy's face into the concrete.

"Stop-being-stupid-get-a-grip! We're going to go to my place, and then we'll sort this out, got it? Got it? If you don't say yes, your face is going into that pile of dog crap next."

Roy nodded, his face cut and bleeding slightly.

"God, what am I getting mixed up with here? C'mon... let's go..." He got off of Roy and helped him up, and Roy wiped his face off with the back of his sleeve. His mind was still dazed and he followed Matt silently at last. "You say one word or even _look _at that traffic the wrong way, I'll be sure to chuck you in front of a gasoline truck, got it?" Roy nodded again, then wondered what a gasoline truck was.

America's Maes Hughes sure was violent.

* * *


	2. E566

**Aftermath of Sin**

**chapter 2**

**E-566**

"This is where you live?" Roy asked quietly, and Matt nodded, pushing aside some fallen steel garbage cans to reveal a multitude of plastic and cardboard boxes. He took another apple seemingly out of his sleeve and shined it before biting into it, tossing the other apple core into a trash bin. Lights shone on the bin for a second and Roy jumped back in surprise as the trash can intoned "Apple core." And resumed it's stillness. What kind of freakish garbage can...?

"You'll get used to it, if you want to survive out here. Listen, if the rain gets harder, go for one of the plastic boxes, a'right? The cardboard just collapse on themselves when they're wet. A drop of water landed on Matteas's brow and he rubbed it away quickly. Roy squinted at his brow. "What's that?" he asked, pointing, and Matt quickly clapped his hands to his head.

"It's nothing!" he cried, diving for one of the cardboard boxes and putting something on his head. Roy was once again mystified by Matteas's behavior. Maybe it wasa scar and people in 3020 were very vain, maybe they had to cover up everything. He certainly didn't feel comfortable asking Matteas about it.

He sat himself down in a plastic box. If this is where the poor boy lived... Living conditions were never this terrible in Amestris... and it was cold! He shivered and reached his hands into his pockets, feeling something familiar. He pulled them out: his gloves!

Matt looked at him from an opposite box. "What's that? Pretty man's gloves in Amestris?" he taunted, and Roy ignored him, turning them over in his hands. "Ever heard of alchemy?" he asked, and Matteas nodded.

"Oh sure, it's all in books and fairy tales though, like magic."

"It's not magic, it's more like a flexible form of science. You take one thing and make it into another..." It was damp out, he couldn't use too many flames. He drew on the pavement instead and pressed his hands to the circle, and Matteas's eyes narrowed. "Don't do that!" he hissed harshly, his hands flying up to his brow again.

"Why not?"

"Just... don't..." he fell back into the box as if he were in pain and Roy got up and knelt beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone, I'll be fine." _Dammit, the search signals... _

What search signals? Have you done something?" Matt jerked, not realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Just be quiet, don't do anything!"

Matt twitched in his box a few times and moaned, clutching his head in his hands, writhing painfully. Roy bent over him, one hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to do, then he saw Matt's eyes...

They were blood-red and something dripped off of his brow, revealing four inscriptions. "E... 566?" Matt roared something unintelligible and whipped out one arm, tossing Roy aside like a rag doll. Roy got up on his elbows and stared at Matteas, and Matt got up on his knees, then his legs with difficulty, and staggered out of the alley.

Roy got up and went out after him to find Matteas surrounded by men in black suits and some very nasty guns... he didn't like it.

"You won't take me back! I won't go... back there... NO!" Matt held his hands in front of him and something red erupted from his hands, annihilating the first row of men, then the second; he turned quickly and his other hand shot out a green orb that hovered above another group of the soldiers.

It exploded.

The men opened fire on Matt and he seemed to dodge them with ease without really realizing it, and he swung his hands in an arc, blue fire flying a wave towards them. Roy got his hands out of his pockets and snapped his fingers, walls of flame surrounding them, and he grabbed Matt's arm.

"Let's get out of here!" he was about to drag Matt away, but movement seemed to come easily to him because he immediately grabbed Roy's wrist and started to run, but it wasn't like running... _it's like we're... floating, gliding... _he looked down at their feet and was amazed to see them sliding along on a yellow energy stream. Matt put down Roy slowly and Roy got the hang of the skating motion quickly as Matt bound yellow energy slips to the bottom of his shoes. Matt seemed to have no need for them.

That was when Roy realized that they were skating above New York City, above at a dizzying height. The city seemed to be a mass of little bright specks of light... In Amestris, there was only power in the working facilities; here, it seemed, there was a city wide power grid. He kept his eyes on the yellow stream though, he didn't want to fall.

He looked ahead at Matteas and wondered what order of being could possibly make something like this, could shoot fire, explode bombs, and fire laserlike blasts at pure will... not to mention summon skate roads... E-566... There was suddenly a flash of red and Roy called out a warning. Matt screeched to a halt on the road and the red light became a stream as well, a stream that coincided with theirs. Roy didn't like it.

Another person... but he was different from Matteas. He was tall and fair-haired, with golden amber eyes, and a satanic grin on his face; Roy's insides curled and twisted, he already didn't like this guy. He looked almost too much like Fullmetal... a huge version of Fullmetal.

"Well well, E-566... fancy seeing you here."

Matteas hissed, on guard. "K-18."

"You truly live up to your name as the 'Devi'l's Experiment', don't you? Look at all the destruction you've caused for a moment, won't you?" he lazily waved a finger at the section of New York they had left, in flames and explosions wracking the sector.

"How destructive, especially for you, E-566."

"My name is Matteas."

"Yes yes, whatever you like. However..." K-18 slid lazily by Matteas. "Remember... E-566 is scheduled for 'immediate deconstruction' when caught. And you are ever the inferior model to me, E-566."

"What are you saying?"

"If I catch you, I'll make you wish you were being deconstructed, 566, mark my words."

"I'll... keep that in mind, K-18."

"It would be in yourbest interests. It's no fun to be hunting you down unless you're scared out of your little mind, so go."

Matt started to leave.

"And one more thing... I'm not the only one hunting you down. So run, E-566, run until they catch you... then I'll have the pleasure of deconstructing you myself," K-18 laughed mercilessly.

Matteas said nothing and looked over to Roy, jerking his head down the yellow energy path and Roy nodded, following Matteas. There was a shot and an orange ball of energy flew past Matteas's head, grazing his cheek enough to draw blood. He whirled back around and faced K-18, whose hand was outstretched. "Don't take me lightly, E-566."

Matteas inclined his head and continued down the path, careful to keep Roy in front of him in case K-18 decided to attack and do some permanant damage.

"Bastard," Matteas muttered.

"Who was that?" Roy asked.

"K-18... he's the top notch for the K series killing machines... he's the best in assassinations and... dealings with deaths."

"So he's a murderer? And what's the K series?"

"Basically. The K series... well... I might tell you later. Just keep moving or you'll fall off..."

"Roy."

"Alright, Roy. Just skate."

_A K series... after me... and he's not the only one. Who else have they sent after me?_

* * *

Yay, I got some revies! I'm so happy T.T

-T A


	3. K666, Guardian of Montague Spire

**Aftermath of Sin: This Machine**

**chapter 3**

**Montague Spire**

"So, what are you?" Roy asked, still skating on the energy bridge, now close to their destination, a large steel spire, and Matt's jaw twitched.

"I'm human."

"No human can do the things that I've seen you do. I suppose you'll say that K-18 is human as well?"

"He was, at one time. His conscience has since deteriorated." An image of a blood soaked and grinning K-18 surfaced to mind, juxtaposed with a much smaller K-18, wide eyed and terrified as he was being connected to wires, as he was ordered to kill a cat. Kill it or die.

The next time he saw K-18, he had blood on his hands.

E-566...

Matteas...

He shook his head, he had too much to think about, including this... Roy. "You snapped your fingers and created fire; I've never seen that before."

Roy showed him his gloved hands. "These create sparks and I change the oxygen level to combust using alchemy. I was wondering how I can still use it... but... I should be grateful."

"So you're more than human."

"I wouldn't say that... everyone in Amestris has the ability, just some more than others."

"Ah..." Alchemy... what he would give to live in Amestris right now...

"You still haven't told me what the deal is with you," Roy said as he climbed off the energy road and stepped onto the steel spire. The energy still bonded with his shoes sped him forward and slammed him into the wall and he fell back, rubbing his nose. "Owww..." Matt laughed and jumped off the road effortlessly, looking at the spire.

"It's nice... it'll do as shelter for now."

" 'For now'? What'll we do then?"

"Run, if someone finds me. You're free to stay, if you like."

"No way I'm leaving." He jerked a thumb at himself. "I've got quite a name for myself in Amestris."

"Really... let's hear it then."

"I'm the Flame Alchemist, most powerful alchemist in the military, nominated for Fuhrer, and celebrated war hero... though I don't like being a war hero. And I'm credited with overthrowing the Fuhrer, and I'm married to the most beautiful woman... even if she's a bit gun crazy..."

"Pretty tall order for a 19 year old."

"Hey, I'm 30, remember!"

"Oh, right."

"Darn right I am. And I've got great subordinates who'll be... worrying their heads off about me..."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, there's Jean Havoc, he's an old childhood friend of mine. He's like 6 foot 6 or something, bushy patch of blonde hair right here on his forehead," he indicated the spot, "his eyes are kind of droopy, and he's a smoker, always got a cigarette stuck in his lip. And everyone thinks he's lazy, but he's the most dependable, I wouldn't trust anyone else more other than my wife.

"Cain Fuery, shortish, black spiky hair, really nice, sweet kid. He's a walking animal shelter, can't let an animal be wet and hungry in the rain for more than two minutes. He's pretty good with our communications, but's he's a little shy.

"Vato Falman is our warrant officer. He usually goes undercover on a lot of missions, got a nasty dagger arm and a trigger finger, he's good to be with as backup on a mission. He's taller than me, not as tall as Havoc though, got white hair, and he never opens his eyes. Really thin guy. I still think that if he ever opens his eyes the world will explode...

"Heymans Breda... well... really big guy, muscular too, fiery red hair, and he's terrified out of his mind of dogs. But he's also kinda... you know, wide. He's usually one step behind Havoc on his practical jokes, but you can trust him to uphold what you say.

"And then," he sighed longingly, "There's Colonel Riza Hawkeye... she's my wife, by the way. She not as tall as me, bout up to my shoulder, even more dependable and trustworthy than Havoc, even before we were married. She used to be my 'self appointed bodyguard', and she's saved my life a couple of times, actually. She's got the most beautiful brown eyes, so brown they're almost red, and blonde hair down to her back, but at work it's always up in a bun. She's very stiff and formal at work, she won't break a single rule: the role model soldier. She's also very skilled with a gun. In her whole career, I think there have been only two instances where she's missed her target. And God, is she romantic..."

"Just two?" Matt asked disbelievingly.

"Yes... the first was when she shot at Scar, the alchemist killer, and just grazed his temple a bit. The second... well..." he touched his left eye gently. "The second missed and hit me in my eye. It was meant for the man that tried to kill me, but... it missed and hit another mark."

"I see... and you don't blame her for it?"

"No... oh she cried about that to me often enough... but I never blamed her. She was just trying to protect me."

"So... from what you've said... you were in some kind of military setup?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Well, you said 'Colonel' Riza Hawkeye, and that Falman was a 'Warrant Officer'. What were you?"

"Before I got here, I was a Brigadier General, nominated for Fuhrer."

"Nice... and she was your wife? Won't she be worried about you?"

"I... I don't know where she is, either..."

"In fact, you've never told me how you got here! So spill, what's your story?"

"In alchemy, there is this thing called 'human transmutation'. Normally, you can take anything you want and turn it into something else, but you can't bring the dead back to life. We had a daughter... she was just three years old and... she went out to play with her friend Elysia, my friend Maes's daughter... when she came back she was in a bodybag. Hit by a car.

"We tried to bring her back, even though we knew what would, could, happen, tried to bring back her soul to her body... it... our souls must have passed through the Gate. I was rejected from the first couple of gates, and the next thing I knew I fell off that pedestal down in that park."

"Geez, I thought it was something I did. I was going to lay flowers at the statue- it was the statue of Windsor Montague- and it just kind of... moved and twitched... and the color started coming into it, and you just flopped onto the ground. Needless to say, I was scared out my wits for a few seconds, I mean, you look just like Windsor Montague. When you started looking around like everything and everyone was crazy, though, I knew you weren't him."

"Windsor Montague?"

"Yeah, he's part of the old Montague family that lives near here. This is the Montague Spire we're sitting on, built entirely by the Montagues as a tribute to the city. Windsor was against the new technological advances that they've made in Queens, but he wasshot trying to stop it, and he's been a bit disabled since. I've not been able to visit him, security wouldn't let me in if I tried.

"But now..." a mischevious gleam came into Matt's eyes and Roy recognized that look. It was the same look Maes used to get when he had an ingenious idea that would somehow involve Roy and his handsome face to get to some end or the other. Damn that Maes.

"You look so much like Windsor...you could say you're a relative and request an audience with him!"

"I don't know..."

"Believe me, you look exactly like Windsor, it'll be like looking into a mirror!"

"What'll I say though?"

"What's your full name?"

"Roy Mustang."

"Just say you're Roy Montague, and you've been... abroad!"

"Abroad... it's not a lie, in a sense."

"They won't doubt your word, it'll work."

"I suppose... I could try."

"Excellent! Now can you change your clothes?"

"Maybe... got anything for me to model?"

"No... maybe if we can get in the Montague Spire... there are bound to be any number of things in there."

"What does this spire contain?"

"Any number of things, it a national up-to-date information collector. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but the Montagues store data inside of it. We'll find some fashion catalogues I'm sure. We'll need something if you're going to pose as a member of the Montague family."

"But how do we get-"

Matt held his hands against the glass and a circle flashed purple on the glass, and a circular hunk fell out onto Matt. He picked it up and put it down, and Roy whistled. "Man, that's got to be a foot thick..."

"The Montagues don't take much chance."

Roy vaulted inside and landed on the floor lightly and waited until Matt landed next to him. "You look just like my friend Maes."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Absolutely insane; he would always try to get me hitched, he's obsessively doting on his wife and daughter, carried pictures in his wallet (his wallet was the size of my head, I swear), and he would go on and on about how cute or adorable they were, then switch and try to catch me off guard about getting married to someone. He never gave up... not until he was murdered."

"So... he's dead."

"Yes. It got to the point to where the military thought he knew too much, then they sent someone to kill him. And they succeeded."

Matt got onto a computer and typed into it's databanks. "There we go, traditional Montague family apparel, 3020." A hologram flashed in front of Roy and Roy jumped back, ready to fight.

"Ah, cut it out, it's just a picture."

"Oh... well... got any chalk, or a pen or something?" The inside of the Montague Spire was all shiny floor, ceiling, and wall, decorated by bookshelves that looked ancient and untouched, and held a congregation of computers. He supposed that no one needed books when you had... holo... thingies. He was interested in the computer however, and poked it experimentally, tapping it's screen and punching at the keyboard keys. Matt tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a marker that was lying on the floor. Roy drew a circle on his clothes and took one long last look at the the floating picture, then transmuted.

He turned for Matt to inspect. "How close is it, then?" he asked, and Matt nodded, impressed. "Alchemy is a wondrous thing. It's very good, an exact copy."

"Good... I wasn't ever very good at alchemy on clothes... are there any tags or anything in this?"

Matt went over to the computer and typed some more in the computer. "Just 'Montague' sewn into the sleeve cuffs."

"Are there any birth marks I'm supposed to have?"

"Oh yes... the mark of the Montagues... a running horse."

"Any place in particular?"

"No. But how will you-"

Roy rolled up his sleeve and looked at his forearm, then at the picture of the running horse, and snapped. He hissed in breath quickly as the flame burned into his skin, leaving the exact shape of the burn he wanted, a horse. He held up his arm shakily for Matt's inspection and Matt nodded. "Perfect, again. But how could you..."

"Done it before... cauterized my entire side to keep myself from bleeding." Roy tapped the side of his head.

"Pain is relative considering the hell I've been through."

Matt laughed humorlessly. "It seems I have a powerful ally then, who understands pain as well as I do."

"Perhaps. What do we do now?"

"I suppose we could just wait until the Montague Spire reopens to the public... oh! I've got to... cover up this blasted number..." he reached into his pocket and unscrewed the top of a container, revealing something gooey and... skin colored.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"It's like women's make-up, except thicker and... it's like rub-on skin." he rubbed it across his brow, completely oblitering the incriminating letter and numbers. "Unless it rains, no one will know the difference."

"K-18?"

"Oh, he will. Him and the rest of the K series will know exactly who I am."

"Great..."

"Right now we'll focus on getting to the Montague place, alright? Just pick a spot and go to sleep." Roy sank down next to the computer, then thought better of it and started to type awkwardly, pecking at the keys.

He checked that Matt was a sleep and typed 'K-Series' in to search.His search was interrupted when he heard something squeak in pain in the darkness, heard something move... Roy looked up and a dead mouse bounced by his feet on the marble tiles, leaving blood stains where it bounced and rolled, then lay still by his feet.

Matt's eyes flew open and watched as a tall man with a puff of blonde hair on his forehead stepped out, droopy blue eyes watching them with a gaze that could be likened to one of a hawk. A cigarette dangled from his mouth and he blew out a stream of smoke, tossing the cigarette to the ground and stomping it underfoot. His fingers were coated in blood but his gaze was fixed on them, the intruders.

"I see there's more than one rat up here," he said, and Roy was on guard.

"Jean? Jean Havoc?" The man gave him a second glance, an unfathomable one, but that gaze registered no familiarity. "K-666 at your service." Matt looked disturbed, disturbed and thoughtful.

"So they made a 666..." Matt murmured, and 666 grinned, putting his bloody hands behind his head and leaning back on a wall, one leg propped up on it.

"Indeed they did, I'm K-666."

"So even K-18 cannot boast to be the best of the K series."

"Well, that would all come down to fighting, but I have no will to start internal conflict. However... I know an E series when I see one; they're always rough jobs. What say you, 566?"

Roy grunted. So Matteas was right, they could find him out anyway.

"And who's the kid with you? Called me Jean Havoc?" he seemed to pause thoughtfully, and Matt again looked disturbed. "Jean Havoc... nice name."

"Aren't you ordered to kill me, 666?"

666 sighed and stopped leaning. "Ah well... it's not as if I'd be jumping to do it, not like 18. The Killer series can't be stereotyped. Well, they can, but that's beside the point.

"My point is, what are you doing in Montague Spire?"

"To see Montague, tomorrow."

"Thought your buddy looked like a Montague. He is, however... somehow... different."

"Why does that bother you?"

"You see, I was made to protect the Montagues and their Spire. So of course an unidentified Montague would bother me."

Roy shivered. _Not 'ordered'... 'made'..._

"In order to protect the Spire, you'll have to go, E-566. It would be wise to just leave, I'm not keen on a fight."

"Aren't you afraid you'll be destroyed, 666? You'll be deconstructed if they find out you let me go."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I have direct access to the Spire's databanks... I can't be incriminated, not here. But if you insist on meeting the Montagues... if you simply will not leave..." 666's eyes narrowed and his hand whipped out fingers firing silver beams at Matt. "Then you will have to be destroyed." The silver exploded and Matt dove to the side, cursing as his sleeve was ripped open. That had been too close. Roy huddled as another blast caused his clothes to whip crazily around; he would be of no use in this fight, his blasts were dangerous in such a close space.

666 and Matt exchanged blows and 666's fierce swing at Matt's face sent him slamming into a wall, shaking the shelves of books. 666 raised an arm and clenched his fist, and the wall erupted, making a hole into another room. Matt charged out of the smoke and into 666, locking hands with him, and 666 grinned, amused.

"It's been awhile since I've had a good match..." his arms glowed white and Matt yelped, his eyes widening, but 666 refused to let him go. Matt felt as if his arms were on fire, as if his fingers were melting and the bones in him were wasting away in his body, like all of his energy was being fed into 666. Roy transmuted a steel sword from the ground and picked it up, and ran towards them, swinging it at 666's neck, but his other arm let go of one of Matt's and seized the sword; the sword shone blue for an instant and exploded, sending Roy careening down the hall. Roy, injured, tried, struggled to work up the energy to lift himself up, and Matt sank to his knees in front of 666, behind him. Then there was someone right in front of him, leaning in front of him, picking him up by the shoulders and pressing his face against the person's chest. She smelled familiar... he was sure it was a she, she smelled feminine...

"Jean! Wait! Stop!" She cried out, and Roy was then certain that the person was a female. His eyes were only half-open, but all he could see was white anyway. His cheek was pressed against soft fair skin and blonde hair brushed his dark hair. K-666 released Matt and Matt collapsed onto the ground to look behind him.

"Milady Montague... are you not busy choosing your husband?" he seemed to realize something and bowed at the waist. "Forgive my error, Milady Hawkwing, you have not yet chosen your husband, and therefore cannot be referred to as Montague. I have forgotten myself. What brings Milady to the reference area of the Montague Spire?"

"It was the noise, Jean... and you're up here hurting these poor people..." she looked down at Roy and gasped. "A Montague! You're harming your own charges, Jean!"

"But Milady..."

"I will hear no more. Help me bring this poor Montague to the resting areas, and the other one too. Be civil to them, Jean."

"As Milady wishes." 666 waved his hand, supporting Matt on a blue energy stream and following the girl with Roy in his arms.

"Ah, but true does he look a Montague..." 666 sighed. "Milady, do you wish them to be put in-"

"In my room will be fine," she said, and 666 hesitated.

"But Milady... they are-"

"I'll be fine, Jean... I promise." She turned in her white nightgown and gave him a smile, and 666 sighed.

"As you wish. But if anything is needed... you will call?"

"I will."

"Good." 666 laid down Roy on the large bed and lowered Matt down hesitantly into a chair.He bent by Matt's ear and whispered, "Do anything to Milady and I will have your head for it, 566."

"Good night, Milady Hawkwing." 666 bowed again and left the room, and the girl bounced over to the bed and started showering Roy's face with kisses.

"Ah hey, hey, hey! What're you-" he grumbled, flailing around. He opened his eyes and stopped, letting the girl kiss him on the lips. "Riza," he breathed, kissing her back and putting his arms around her. She pulled away from his mouth and kissed his forehead, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Roy... Roy..."

Matt groaned from the chair and looked at the two of them. "Oh come on, don't eat his face off... God. Next you'll be pulling each other's clothes off like there no tomorrow! Aw man, this is like a battle of cannibals... stop trying to eat each other's faces!" Roy and Riza pulled apart at last and Roy looked at Matt sheepishly. Matt rubbed his face with his left hand, his right still feeling like it had been liquidated. "Damn, 666 is so strong..."

"Matt, this is my wife, Riza. Riza this is Matteas."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "No wonder she was trying to eat your face off."

Riza looked at Roy. "No wonder you aren't dead... he was going hand to hand with Jean!"

"That wasn't Havoc..."

"I know... but he lets me call him Jean, he calls himself Jean in my prescense. But around the other people with numbers he goes back to calling himself 'K-666'."

Matt looked up. "He's adopted a name?"

"Um... I suppose you could say-"

"He refers to himself, lets others call him, something other than K-666?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm... then this could turn to our advantage. You see," he explained when he got confused looks, "When someone... someone like K-666 and I adopt actual names... it symbolizes freedom and... normality. If we do, it is considered treason and the result is being hunted like me.

"Since K-666 has thought about adopting a name, it means he could be persuaded to turn traitorous. Seeing that he didn't want to fight so readily was another indication of this. K-666 might just be convinced to be our ally..."

"Someone like you?" Roy asked. "What are you?"

"I am..." he began, but the door was thrown open and a man who looked to be in his mid forties, the very picture of Roy in his thirties, came in. He was young but had a pronounced limp. K-666 came in by his side, a high power rifle in his hands. Then the man looked at the two of them in each other's arms, and he inclined his head slightly.

"Milady Elizabeth Hawkwing..." Riza inclined her head in greeting and Roy got up from the bed, bowing at the waist before the other man. He stayed bent at the waist until the man smiled and bent at the waist as well, returning his bow. A frown quirked at the edge of K-666's lips and Matteas surveyed him.

"Do you have a name?" The man asked.

"Yes, Roy Montague."

"I see. I am Windsor Montague, it is good to meet you, Roy. Now, tell me, what caused you to get on the ill-tempered side of our good Jean here?" K-666 straightened stiffly, the gun shaking momentarily in his hands, then stilling as he looked dead in Matt's eyes. He did not correct Windsor.

"Lord Montague, this is E-566. He is wanted for return to the labs; I am sure you are familiar with him. He goes by the name Matteas."

Windsor seemed to suddenly go very far away and his hand went almost imperceptibly to his leg. "Matteas? Matteas Hughes?"

Matteas inclined his head. "Lord Windsor Montague..."

"You have been..."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't..."

"It's alright... you were wounded and it has dealt you permanant damage. I am the one who should say sorry," Matt said softly.

"But are you not also permanantly damaged, Matteas...? And your parents..."

"...I know... but it's not your fault."

"You are wanted?"

"For escaping. Before I was meant to be released."

"I see. And now?"

"I am trying... trying to live."

"Mm-hm... planning an overthrow, I daresay?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then... you will need help. Jean."

"Yes, Lord Montague?"

"You were also hoping for an overthrow."

"Yes I was, Sir. I have told you of my feelings."

"Accompany Matteas, then, Jean. Perhaps you two will do what we normal people cannot."

"But Sir, who will defend the Montagues while I'm gone?"

Windsor smiled and turned. "Oh, I think I can manage myself for a bit, Jean."

"Sir... I don't know-"

"Jean, I'll be fine... I'm sure my son will miss you... and the lady Hawkwing as well, but... it is for the best after all. It is about time that something changed. Go do what I could not all those years before, Jean."

Jean bowed. "Yes sir, Lord Windsor Montague. But you know I will come back," It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I do. You were ever faithful to me."

"I do not take the fact that you gave me life lightly."

"Jean, Jean... my dear Jean..." Windsor shook his head slowly, his eyes seemed to be glistening and he bowed his head, trying to hide the beginnings of tears. "You say that mechanically, but it is emotion, Jean, the one thing I've been trying to unearth from you all these years! I've always considered you my son... now go! Make something of yourself!"

"Windsor... I will, but I'll come back! Mark my words!"

"And I await your return, son," Windsor said, still facing the other direction, emotion in his voice.

Jean smiled and turned to Matteas. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, Jean."

"Windsor... can I... talk to you outside, Sir?"

Windsor nodded and walked out and Jean followed behind, closing the door gently.

"Why are you letting me leave?" Jean asked, and Windsor sighed and shrugged, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Call it father's intuition... I have no idea why I'm letting you go. My conscience is screaming not to let you go, but... it's for the best. I always wanted you to feel what emotion was like."

"But I know what it's like..."

"Do you? You may have felt other emotions, happiness, joy, sorrow, pain, hatred, anger, loneliness, content, hope... but there's still one more. Love."

"But I've felt that too."

"A love different than the kind that you have for me and Lady Montague, and our little son. I speak of real love, of love between two people, like Lady Montague and I." It was difficult to explain. For all of Jean's looks as a man, he was still akin to a child at heart. His time in the real world had been very short.

"Love between adults?"

"I suppose so."

"But..."

"You'll find someone, Jean, but I doubt you'll find them confined to the wall's of the Montague Spire. Go out and live."

"But I want to stay... this is my home."

"Why do you want to stay?"

"It's home... it where the people I love are."

"It would be death to say so, you realize."

Jean nodded. "But I would say it anyway, because it's true. I was trapped in that machine for far too long, but you... you were family. I don't want to go!"

"Now you're being childish."

"But I don't want to go! Don't make me go!"

"Jean..."

"Please don't make me go, Windsor, please-"

"K-666!" Windsor roared, and Jean flinched. "Do you remember what you were made for?"

"To protect the Montagues and obey their will," he mumbled.

"Now you have to obey me, and I'm telling you to GO."

"But Windsor..."

"Jean... you arepart of the Killer Series... with all the emotions you carry, your penchant for sentimentality... another K Series could, and would, easily destroy you. You need to learn to keep your priorities in order, and your main priority now is to stay alive. Stay alive and initiate an overthrow, do you understand me, Jean?"

"Yes, Father..."

Windsor put his hand on Jean's head and ruffled his hair. "I know it's... difficult for you to kill, but...to keep alive, to do what must be done, you will have to do it. You were never afraid to kill if that was what it took to get the job done, were you?"

"No."

"Treat this the same way, but don't, don't, don't, let go of your humanity. Don't."

"I won't, Father. And you, you have to keep safe, okay?"

"Of course. One more thing..." Windsor bent his head and removed a thick silver chain with a pendant hanging from it; a running horse, the symbol of the Montague family.

"Take this, just to remember us by. It might help out a bit too, you never know. The Montague influence does spread rather widely. Keep yourself safe, and don't falter."

"I won't. I will fight alongside Matteas, and I will overthrow the government. My objectives are clear."


	4. A World so Hollow

**Aftermath of Sin: This Machine**

**chapter 4: A World so Hollow**

The phone rang, it's piercing siren bouncing off the walls of the small flat. Blinds were drawn in one room, light filtering through small cracks, and covers were drawn over a gigantic lump in a rough cot that seemed much too small for the person sleeping in it. To make up for this, there was another cot shoved up next to it, which seemed to be just enough for the person's large height. There was a deep groan from under the covers, which had originally been three sheets but had been sewn together to make one, and a hand three times the size of a normal hand slithered out from the sheets, feeling around for the alarm clock. The hand found it and picked it up, dwarfing it completely, and bleary blue eyes stared at the clock before putting it down again. It wasn't the clock that woke him up...

A little boy ran into the room, arms flailing around, and jumped on his chest. He grunted and looked at the boy who was grinning from ear to ear at him; he was tiny for being nineteen years old. The boy had stick up blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the man still trying to sleep. The boy pulled at the man's blonde hair, still grinning. "C'mon, Scorpio, wake up! We've got a case!"

Scorpio groaned again and picked up the boy with one hand, tucking him resolutely under one arm. The boy whined and flailed some more as Scorpio walked around the room in a daze, picking out a clean white shirt that had been made from two shirts and a suit that had been made in the same way. He pulled on a pair of pants that had been home-made, seeing no other way to get him clothes, then picked a comb off the nightstand and ran it through his hair five times at most before putting it back down and switching the boy to under his other arm. He stooped a little to avoid his head brushing the ceiling and ducked out of the room to the main room where a woman was holding the phone in one hand. She had black hair cut close to her head; a boyish cut, but it still looked nice on her, cute, even... A mischevious smile played on her lips as she switched the reciever of the phone from hand to hand, and Scorpio noted rather distantly that she had on her black heels again, and that black halter top leatheresque dress. He sat himself and the boy down on the couch, the couch groaning under his weight. It was good to sit down, he worried less about punching his head through someone else's floor that way.

"Scorpio, Virgo, we have another case!"

"It's about time too! I wanna help more this time, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Virgo cried, scrabbling around on the couch. Scorpio sighed and put a gigantic hand on Virgo's head and he went silent instantly.

"What kind of case, Libra?" he asked.

"A government case, with a big payoff. We're talking about 10 mil here."

"I kind of figured, but what are we supposed to _do?" _

"A hunt, Scorpio, a hunt. We're tracking an E-Series escapee, number 566. Also, a K-Series has been seen with him, number 666. Capture of either will be rewarded the full 10 mil. Half of it is up front cost, of course, so we've got 5 mil under our belts, guys."

Scorpio stroked his chin thoughtfully. "666? He's supposedly the top model of the K-Series... he's also property of Lord Windsor Montague. Dealing with the Montagues could be risky, they've proved very protective of what is theirs."

"I know, but we'll be fine. They're wanted for escape, 666 is wanted for being an accomplice, so... we've got a big payoff here! C'mon, what do you say?"

"Whatever you want, Libra." Virgo nodded from under Scorpio's hand, grinning. When Libra put down the phone, he erupted again.

"5 mil? Does this mean we can move out and get a better place, Libra?" Virgo asked, bouncing up and down on the couch. Scorpio waved his fingers in the air and a hologram of a keyboard and screen appeared in front of him. He waved again and the words 'Bank Account- PSIREN Detective Agency', flashed up on the screen. There was a meager 1000 under 'Balance'. Then the screen flashed the letters 'Please Wait, Government Transaction in Progress', and 5,001,000 flashed on the screen under 'Balance'. Scorpio waved his finger and secured the transaction, putting in an encryption, making it impossible to withdraw the deal, then closed his fist, making the hologram disappear.

Virgo watched him longingly. "Wish I could do that..." Scorpio laughed and patted his head gingerly, not wanting to use too much force.

"We all know that you would be withdrawing money for candy, Virgo. Besides, only I can do it without a computer."

"And it's saved us a whole lot of money, too. We just haven't had enough to spend on computers recently," Libra sighed. She picked up a package of papers and flopped onto the couch next to Scorpio. "So, are you up to it?"

"Of course." He lifted Libra onto one shoulder and Virgo clung to the other, posing on his left shoulder, letting his prized kicks fly. "Try not to move so much, will you? It bothers me." Virgo pouted and made a face at him, and Scorpio mimicked him, throwing it back.

Libra settled on his right shoulder, seated comfortably near the crook of his neck, arm resting on the top of his head. "Let's go already. The first place to look is around the immediate area of the Montague Spire."

_Oh girl we are the same  
We are young and lost and so afraid  
There's no cure for the pain  
No shelter from the rain  
All our prayers seem to fail_

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your amrs  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart

Oh girl we are the same  
We are strong and blessed and so brave  
With souls to be saved  
And faith regained  
All our tears wipe away

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In world so hollow  
It is breaking my heart

And my home's in your arms  
And it is breaking my heart  
My home's in your arms  
And it is breaking my heart. 

The music played as Scorpio waved a finger, and Libraturned to him, eyebrow raised. "Feeling sentimental, Scorpio?" He said nothing, but let the music keep playing. This world _did _break his heart, every single day. It was a hollow world, one that ran on the toil of the weak, that stole children from their beds and turned them into soulless monsters, to playthings of the devil. He believed strongly that he had to stop it, but he just didn't know how. 

In joy and sorrow...

* * *


	5. Ariel: Jean's New Problem

**Aftermath of Sin: This Machine**

**chapter 5: Ariel: Jean's New Problem**

"Whooooooa, check it _out!"_ Matteas said, spreading his arms in a grand manner at the city laid out before them. They had been traveling for a week on the roads and Roy was dog tired. He flopped onto the ground and panted; he wasn't superhuman like the rest of them. He might be in Amestris, but sure as hell wasn't here! Jean blew hair out of his eyes and sat down, careful not to upset his uniform too much. They were Montague's finest, and with them on there was no doubt that he was a part of the Montague family.

"Lunar City... quite a site, isn't it?" he said quietly. "They say that the lights are never turned off, and it is akin to New York City in this respect... but it is a casino town for the most part. This is where anyone seeking a good time comes. However..." he got up and brushed his pants off. "We are not here to seek a good time. We must gather information... as much as we can. It would not hurt to keep a low profile. Posing as a Montague would be good," he said, looking directly at Roy.

Roy sighed. He was tired of posing as someone he wasn't... Riza, however, wasn't complaining as she dragged him off to her tent to turn in for the night. Matteas was impatient and ready to go, but Jean had cautioned that they stay the night away from the town. An entire lifetime as a guardian to the most famous family of New York had not rendered him senseless, and his words did well to be heeded.

"You are not a Montague, but I shall treat you as such," Jean had said to him earlier. "But do not push yourself with me." He was obviously still hurting over the fact that Windsor had forced him to leave. Roy thought he'd get over it in time, though.

ATmidnight,Matteas found Jean seated cross-legged on the hill again, surveying the town critically. "Got something on your mind?" he asked, sitting next to Jean. Jean shifted uncomfortably, then stilled. "I just have a bad feeling, is all... it's nothing. But... Matteas... can you remember anything before you were... changed?"

"Yeah, my parents, being a little kid, you know, stuff like that. What about you?"

Jean was silent. "I can't remember."

"Well... didn't you say you wanted to scout around the city? Take your mind off things, go have a little fun while you're at it too." Jean stood up and nodded, heading down into the city.

* * *

Jean walked through the streets of Lunar City, feeling completely out of place. The majority of the town was made up of gamblers, drunks, and the like... He did not slouch down, however, but walked as dignified as he could.Fun indeed... then again... they did seem to be having a good time... 

He shook his head and headed for the bank; Windsor wouldn't mind a small withdrawal from his bank account, would he? The bank in question was covered in neon lights like the rest of the buildings, with substandard security and fat bank tellers and security guards as well. They couldn't stop a robber to save their life, which was being proven right at that moment. A small figure clothed in a pink bandana, black jeans, and blue tanktop came bolting out of the fourth story of the bank with a bag of money that was the same size as her!

Jean sighed and lifted his hand up, clenching it momentarily, then waving it downwards. There was a terrified squeak from above and the girl came plummeting down. The bag hit the ground first and she smacked down on top of it, looking up at Jean wide eyed. He put his hands on his hips and frowned. "You shouldn't steal you kno- wait a minute!" He scanned her for a second. "You're the one that tried to rob the Spire a few weeks ago!" She, however, was oblivious to what he was saying as hearts started to form around her head. Jean sweatdropped and turned quickly.

"What do I do now...?"

"Take me with you!" she cried. _He's the only one who's _ever _caught me... and he's done it twice! What a man..._ she sighed longingly and Jean shook his leg a bit, uncomfortable. He remembered the incident well: It had been four weeks ago when the security system had detected a breach in the vaults sector of the Spire. Naturally, he had gone down as quietly as he could to see what was the matter and not wake the Montagues, but as soon as he got down there he saw a figure, the same figure he had apprehended now, bent over the goods and stuffing them into sacks. He had coughed rather loudly, and before she could turn, seized her by the belt loops in her pants and proceeded to haul her out of the Spire.

Normally he would have broken the thief's wrists and tossed them out the third story, but something made him unwilling to do that. He had instead tossed her out the front door and toldher not to come back or the consequences would be worse. Then he turned and hurried back to the security sector before Windsor got up to poke around the Spire and see what was wrong; he always seemed to know when something was wrong.

"Okay, look. You come with me as long as you don't swipe anything, got it?"

That was a tough one. Resist the temptation to steal or go along with him... hmmm...

She bounced up immediately and took his hand in hers. "Let's go then!" Jean muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'I just don't understand this...' and led her back to the encampment.

* * *

"Wow, that was quick... and you brought a _girl _home eh? What have you been doing all night?" 

Jean twitched and flung himself away, pointing at the girl. "That's a GIRL? Those blood-sucking alien thingies?"

She stared at him. "Blood sucking alien thingies...?"

Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly and poked his head out of the tent.

"Whazzgoinonouthere...?"

"Jean's got a girlfriend."

"BLOOD SUCKING ALIENS! AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Who on earth told you that girls are blood sucking aliens?" Matt asked, looking at the moment, very much like Maes Hughes.

"Lord Montague told me! He said they're all aliens! BLOOD-SUCKING aliens! I'm gonna dieeeee..."

"You aren't going to die, Jean. She just likes you."

"ALIEN!"

Matt sighed and smacked his hand against his face. What an idiot. "Look, how did Montague get married if all girls are blood-sucking aliens?"

Jean, by this time, was up in the uppermost branches of a tree. "Because Lady Montague isn't a blood-sucking alien!"

Matt leaned over to Roy. "I think he's girlaphobic..." he said, and Roy nodded in agreement, looking up at the tree Jean was clinging to. "I'm still trying to figure out how he got up into that tree."

Matt cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey Jean, she's behind you in that tree!"

Jean screeched and fell out of the tree, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The girl looked over at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he fainted.

Matt leaned over to Roy again. "Told you he's girlaphobic. He hasn't been out enough."

"That's funny... I was never girlaphobic..." Riza pulled him back into the tent, muttering something about 'skirt-chaser...'

The girl sat crosslegged by Jean's head and pointed at him. "Why does he do that?" she asked, and Matt shrugged.

"He's a K-Series, you know."

"So? I'm an H-Series, so, whatever. He's cute though," she said, poking Jean's head.

"Got a name, kid?"

"Well, I'm H-101, but you can call me Ariel. Ari for short, if you want." A vein pulsed in her temple and she got up and kicked Jean in his head. "Wake up, you big jerk!"

Jean whimpered and opened his eyes again, and she grabbed his face in her hand.

"Just one thing; I'm not a blood-sucking alien."

Jean whimpered again; what on earth had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Ahahah! Finally, the introduction of a female protagonist, and she's got a monster crush on Jean Montague. Oh the humanity... and he's a girlaphobe too... -sigh-

-T A


	6. Back in Amestris

**Aftermath of Sin: This Machine**

**chapter 6: Back in Amestris...**

Jean took a drag out of his cigarette, holding Ed's annual research papers in his hand, using the other hand to scratch his head. He looked towards Fuery. "Yo, Fuery... any idea where the Chief is?"

"Brigadier General Mustang? I have no idea, he wasn't here yesterday or the day before..."

"And Colonel Hawkeye is missing as well," Falman piped up from behind his desk.

Ed looked around in confusion, then at Al who was standing behind him, his research papers ready as well. "So old Colonel Bastard's not here?"

Breda directed a glare at him and pushed some papers to the side in the 'finished' tray. "Don't go dogging on the Brig, Ed, he's the reason Bradley's out of commision. You should be grateful; he risked his life to do it, and he almost lost it. And Colonel Hawkeye... I have no idea where she could have gone. Though I suppose she's Colonel Mustang now."

Ed goggled at him. "What do you mean, 'Colonel Mustang'?"

"Wha? Didn't you hear? The two of them got married right after Mustang was raised to Brigadier General, had a kid too."

"WHAT?" Ed screamed. Havoc blew out a long stream of smoke and sighed. "Yeah... she was a sweet kid, but... she died a couple of days ago..." realization seemed to dawn on him and he stood up from his desk quickly. "Right before they stopped coming to work! Oh no... what if they've tried to commit suicide or something? C'mon guys, we have to see what's going on at their estate!"

"'Estate'?" Ed howled, and Al smacked him in his head.

"Focus Ed! They might be in trouble!"

"Ah, so what!" Ed scowled, though inside he felt differently. He looked up at the angry faces of the others and coughed. "Oh alright... I'll come."

* * *

They knocked down the only locked door in the estate besides the front door; the door on the uppermost story, and Ed and Al groaned at what they saw. 

Roy and Riza's seemingly lifeless bodies were on the floor, next to the sprawled out body of a four year old girl, surrounded by a gigantic transmutation circle. Ed put his hand over his face and groaned again.

"Colonel... you idiot! You knew... you knew what would happen..." Al tugged at his sleeve as he bent down by the circle.

"Brother... look. It's not... the same. It looks different; and their bodies... they're still warm, the girl's too. Didn't you say she died days ago?" he asked Falman and the others. They nodded in unison, and Havoc held up a hand. "On my honor she died a couple of days ago! I remember it well... Mustang was in his office when it happened, you know, just being Roy, refusing to do his paperwork, putting his feet up on the desk, barking orders, or just going to sleep. The Colonel was at home still tidying up the house, she said, and I guess she was waiting for their daughter to come back home from playing but... well... she called the office around lunch time and the Chief picked up the phone. He was smiling and laughing at first, but then... his face sort of fell, and he looked like he was about to throw up. He asked her something, but I couldn't quite catch it, and she answered and he put the phone back down.

"Then he got up out of his chair and kind of staggered out of the office, but he just broke downbefore he evengot to Falman and Fuery's office. He just... he couldn't talk a straight sentence to tell us what happened, so I drove him back home; I thought it was the best thing I could do right then. But now..."

Al looked up at Ed. "We could go after them, Brother." But Ed shook his head.

"No Al... whatever Mustang was trying to do, it was obvious he didn't want anyone following him. But... we need to get out of here... now!" Jean turned and stared at the stairs as the started to slide into one another, forming a smooth slide, and the other doors in the house started to lock of their own accord. Something growled beyond his point of vision, low and deep, menacing, and Jean backed away. "Uh... guys... I forgot to tell you... Mustang's house is filled with traps... we'd better get out before the traps that are intended to kill us start coming out!"

The others nodded quickly and Ed cast one quick glance at the circle. "We'll just have to leave them there..." he muttered. "Mustang might have found a different way to bring back the dead." Black Hayate growled and barked at Ed as he ran into the room, and he licked Riza's cheek once before whining pitifully. A little white dog, Roy's White Hayate, came in and did the same to Roy before whining and sitting down next to him, pawing at his face, and three little pups bounded into the room, yipping and bouncing, followed by Roy's cat, Belcini, who meowed worriedly and scratched gently at their faces.

Ed sighed. He guessed he would have to be petsitter too... Jean looked thoughtful. "If they're still warm... they have a chance of coming back, so the Brig and the Colonel are fine! At least... I hope so. I'm going to go research this with Armstrong if you don't mind, Ed."

"Sure sure, whatever."

* * *

Just for clarification, Ed still calls Roy 'Colonel', even though he is now a Brigadier General, and Al is back in his original body (Yay!). Now Jean is going to be researching with Armstrong on Roy's new transmutation circle; can Jean even research? Is he that smart?

Okay okay, that's enough Havoc bashing. I really like Havoc though, he doesn't get enough credit in fanfics.

-T A


	7. Tyvan

**Aftermath of Sin: This Machine**

**chapter 7: Tyvan**

**Waking up,  
Breaking out  
This is what it'****s like to be free**

K-18's eyes swept across Lunar City, waiting, calculating. Waiting... calculating... his time would come soon, he was sure. Hinata waited at his arm and he turned slowly, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, relieved that he was alright.

**Rip it up,  
tear it down  
This is what it means to be free**

Freedom...the word tasted bittersweet in his mouth, a luxury he could never have. For all of his efforts, he was still a cold-blooded killer and the government was unwilling to let him go, ever. The calling card of the K-Series, 'rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free. We are free.'

And yet they weren't.

**Jet sounds a distant roar behind you  
As you try to clear your head**

He was always trying to clear his head, but it was futile; everything was already clear, more than clear. There was nothing to obstruct his mind, nothing at all, for where there should have been memories there was only blank fuzziness. There was nothing to clear, nothing to remember. Memories...

**You start to look and answers find you  
The real purpose lies ahead**

Could an answer to his problems lie in what he had lost? What had been taken from him, extracted? Could a fox turn his coat?

It could, if conditions were preferable. Did his true destiny, his real, human purpose lie beyond the boundaries set for him as a killing machine?

**Waking up,  
Breaking out  
This is what it'****s like to be free**

Then there was E-566... the E-Series. Experimental Series... he was far too much of a potential hazard to allow to roam, though his true powers were unknown to anyone but the person who gave him the powers, and she was long dead. He stared at his hands and clenched them, remembering her warm blood on his hands, how he was made to feel exhilirated at the scent, the sight of blood, yet felt repulsed and did not finish her quickly to spare her an agonizing death as she slid down onto the floor, fingers trailing on the machine that kept E-566 stable. He had been too busy inside his own head, and in that moment, E-566 had broken loose and escaped, his first failure.

**Rip it up,  
tear it down  
This is what it means to be free**

What did this mean? His sudden repulsion from the blood, the flash of light behind his eyes, a sudden clarity coming to the murk that was his memory... that one small image... short as it was, it fueled his desire to learn more.

_But I am a killer_.

**Waking up,  
Breaking out  
This is what it's like to be free**

K-666 struggling against wires and reaching towards him, a hand outstretched, fingers grasping for his own restlessly, terror and anger in his blue eyes, and then his own hands stretching forward, reaching; he could feel tears rolling down his face, a scream from his throat. Their fingertips touched andthere seemed to be a split second of peace, a calm descended on him as he touched the warm fingers, as his little hand curled around them, comforted, then was pulled away.

**Rip it up,  
tear it down  
This is what it means to be free**

Chaos ensued. K-666 truly struggled then, biting, kicking and screaming, becoming enraged, berserk. He managed to squirm free of his captor and a piece of broken glass appeared in his hand, and he stabbed the man through his neck, his eyes questing for another weapon, another victim; bloodlust was upon him.

**One step to calm the storm inside you  
Unlock the secrets in your head**

Another boy was forced onto a table and tied down; he was older than himself, younger than K-666. K-666 turned, the fire-eyed fury still there and raging, and as another man stuck a syringe in the other boy's vein, K-666 seized a desk twice his size and lifted it over his head, smashing it on the man's head, blood spattering his faceand pooling from under the desk. The syringe dropped, halfway empty, and the boy on the table twitched and writhed, screaming and convulsing painfully on the table.

**Not another day, no more confusion  
No more living like the dead.**

K-666 hunched over, eyes wild and feral, breathing unevenly, almost foaming at the mouth, looking at K-18's captor. It must have been what he was looking at, because he was looking over 18's head, and then, K-666 saw the gun.

**It seems its just out of sight  
The ones with answers get their way**

The gun was raised, cocked and loaded, and a grin spread itself across K-666's face. A shot was fired and 18 felt himself showered with blood and something else... his eyes were tightly closed, he didn't want to see it, didn't want to know. K-666 had dropped the gun and was laughing madly, eyes changed from blue to bloodred, and his laughter didn't stop, insane and deranged as it was, even when a tranquilizing shot sprouted from his chest.

**They think they should know,  
they're coming for them**

He pulled it out and held it dart facing outwards, hurling it and stabbing another man through his neck, then picking up the syringe that had been stabbed into the other boy and stared at it, then at the men heading towards them. He hurled it and it stuck in another man's forehead; the man gurgled incoherantly and slumped to his knees, dead.

18 opened his eyes and whimpered, and K-666 turned his maddened eyes to him, reached for him again, and then all went dark.

**Waking up,  
Breaking out  
This is what it's like to be free**

What had happened? It obviously must have ended in 666's capture, because he was still alive, in check, obviously heavily stabilized and possibly even brainwashed to keep him from resorting to his berserker roots, to even keep him from remembering anything about it.

**Rip it up,  
tear it down  
This is what it means to be free**

He closed his eyes and Hinata brushed hair out of his face tenderly, worriedly. He sighed and smiled again; he did not want to worry her.

"We should keep looking, G-23."

She nodded, a little sad, but said nothing. She liked it when he called her Hinata, but there were others about... he could do nothing right now.

**Waking up,  
Breaking out  
This is what it'****s like to be free**

"What shall we do now, Tyvan?" she asked quietly, for his ears alone.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

**Rip it up,  
tear it down  
This is what it means to be free**

He searched his memories again and made a decision, and he leaned closer to Hinata, close enough that she could feel his breath on her ear. "We're going after 666. He'll have answers, whether he'll willingly divulge them or not. We will get answers." She nodded and held his forearm gently, her large brown eyes searching his.

**Waking up,  
Breaking out  
This is what it's like to be free**

"666 will be strong," she said.

"Yes, but that's no problem. So am I."

"But Tyvan..." she started, and he nuzzled her cheek.

"Don't worry, he'll go down just like all the others if he resists. I'm not a K-Series to be taken lightly; he's grown soft and sentimental."

"Just... be careful."

"Define careful," he said playfully, but Hinata didn't enjoy the joke.

"Please be careful, Tyvan... please."

He nodded, moved by her concern for his wellbeing. "So be it."

**Rip it up,  
tear it down  
This is what it means to be free**

The one piece of information that his memory had given him, as K-666 reached for him in his berserk state, as the blue returned to his eyes slowly, the madness drifting off, his name. The name that K-666 had yelled at him,

"TYVAN!"


	8. Berserker Blood

**Aftermath of Sin: This Machine**

**chapter 8: Berserker Blood**

Roy opened one eye slowly, drowsily, and yawned as wide as he could, stretching in his spot in the tent next to Riza. She was still sound asleep, but he didn't mind that... she looked cute when she was fast asleep... he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, then unwound it and laid back down, his arms around her waist. She muttered something and shifted a little, then settled again, curling herself around his arm. He sighed. It couldn't get much better than this.

Jean was spending his time trying to pick a spot as far away from Aria as he could, a spot far enough to avoid her, yet still be close enough to get to camp when needed. Matteas had sighed and agreed to help him, though not before trying to convince him to chill out. "C'mon Jean, she's cute. Why not give her a try?"

"No."

"She likes you alot."

"Doesn't matter."

"Jean... you could at least get to know her..."

"I don't know who _I _am, Matteas!"

"...back to that again, are we? You're Jean Montague."

Jean pulled at his bangs, frustrated. "No, I'm not! I'm... I'm someone else... I-I... can't... remember."

"What can you remember? Anything?"

"Just... my father. I remember my father... but he looked just like me... and he wasn't around very much. He always... looked sad when he left. His name was Galahad, I think... I think... oh, I don't even remember that!" he kicked a rock on the ground angrily, then looked at Matt. "I guess I could get to know her. But no more than that!"

"Rrriiight. Watch, you'll be smooching by next week, I guarantee you."

Jean snorted. "I very much doubt that," he said, tossing his stuff by the base of an old tree. He liked to sleep in tree branches... he was a 'tree person'. Matteas waved his hand in the direction of camp. "Go on. She's probably back at camp; girls never stray far from camps."

"Ha! That's a load of garbage!" Matt whipped around and was face to face with Aria."Who says girls stick to camps, eh? I sure don't!" Matt stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why don't ya just run back to your mommy," he said, and Jean picked him up by the scruff of his neck, lifting him up to eye level.

"Now now... that was rude." Matt crossed his arms over his chest and Jean shook him. "You should apologize, Matteas." Matt muttered an obstinate 'no' and Jean shook him for another ten minutes before Matt's brain turned to mush. Matt held his head and groaned. "Man, what kind of batteries do you run on? Energizer? Aaaagh... Okay! I'm sorry!" Jean nodded in approval and dropped Matt onto his behind on a rather bumpy and pointy rock. Matt yelped one more time and leaped off the rock, and Aria laughed at him; even Jean couldn't suppress the beginnings of a grin.

Ari seized Jean's arm and led him away, but he kept stony faced and went along with her with no protest. He didn't know what to do. What on earth do you do in a situation like this? He tried to think of anything that Windsor had said that could possibly help, but for some reason, 'blood-sucking alien' seemed to pop up first and foremost. That wasn't good. He shook his head and instead focused on her.

She looked young... very young, and he groaned inwardly. She only came up to his mid-chest, and that included the height of her shoes and her bandana. She was quite petite and slim in figure, but muscular as well on the arms and legs, and she had good curves... he groaned inwardly again. Her hair was a nice shade of blonde, not pure yellow, but not orangey either, somewhere in between, and her eyes were blue-green. Sure, she was cute... but...

Ariel was scrutinizing him as well, though he had been caught up in his head too much to notice. She thought he was perfect... okay, not perfect... but still. He was so tall... tall and broad shouldered, muscular, and his hands looked twice as big as hers. At least there wasn't any flab on him... he had a nice face too, his face was long and his jaw was strong, his nose wasn't anything to die for... but it was... uh... interesting. It was just a bit long... but it was okay. His eyes were piercing and the most stunning shade of pure-blue she had ever seen, and his eye shape looked almost droopy and lazy... a grin added to that and he would look lazy. His bushy patch was yellow-blonde and the rest was a darker shade of blonde, almost brown. She sighed and a heart popped out of her head, and Jean jumped a few inches.

Oh God, what was he supposed to do? She was like another species of animal! A different organism completely... she wasn't even like the other girls who came up to him for one night stands... (what were those anyway? Hmm... maybe he'd ask her what that was.) She liked to sigh and look at him, which alarmed him as well. Lady Montague used to do that to Lord Montague right before their son was born...

He must have looked increasingly alarmed, because Ari looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... eh... nothing."

"There is something wrong. You're turning red." She pointed at his face and he tried to remain calm. He then vaguely wondered how people had babies anyway. Something else to ask about. She insisted that he sit down and he did, and she sat across from him. "So..." she said, examining her hand, nervous. "How old are you? I'm eighteen." She said. Jean groaned again.

"I'm... you're too young."

"Wha-?"

"Look, I can't do this, you're just... too young." He got up quickly, his face red, and started to back away. She grabbed his wrist and he stopped, looking back at her, and she looked determined to have an answer. "How old?"

"I'm... thirty." Her eyes just narrowed and seemed to sparkle, and he was confused for a moment before he realized they were the beginnings of tears. "So I'm not even good enough to get to know just cause I'm eighteen?"

Jean groaned inwardly again, for the third time. How did he always manage to land himself in deep shit?

"I mean... umm... I..."

"WELL IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH, TAKE THIS!" she cried, jumping into the air and kicking him in the cheek. He staggered backwards from the force of the blow; it was pretty good, considering he was a K-Series. "Look, Ari... I..." his cheeks were reddening again, and there seemed to be an odd kind of tightening in his chest, a lump in his throat. Then he felt something behind her and he lunged forward, grabbing her waist and turning around, shielding her with his back as a blast ripped the back of his uniform open. He grunted from the impact and Ari froze, wide-eyed, her fingers digging into his forearms.

Jean turned his head sharply to stare at Tyvan, and a tinge of red seemed to enter his eyes before disappearing again, his breathing becoming normal after a breath spasm of labored breath. He straightened and turned slowly. "K-18," he stated, and Tyvan nodded in recognition.

"Greetings, 666, I see you've managed to immerse yourself with the runaway. You realize it could mean your immediate destruction."

"It matters not. Your business, I see, is with me. Don't involve anyone else."

"Ah. You mean the girl? Now now... no hard feeling, 666."

"I hold grudges, 18."

"Do you? So do I. And I have something to ask of you, 666. If you answer willingly, then I'll have nothing further to discuss with you, and I'll be on my way. If you do not..." Tyvan opened his hand and black fire emerged from it. "I will take it from you, torture you until you spit it out."

"Just ask the question."

"Alright. 666... have we met before?"

"'Before'?"

"Before we were augmented."

"...I... no."

"Wrong answer!" his hand flamed and he lunged forward. Jean opened his hand as well and yellow fire burst forth, throwing it so that it met Tyvan's mid-strike. The blasts collided and exploded, and Tyvan rushed forward out of the smoke, his arms glowing black, and Jean ran power through his own arms, making them glow white. Their fingers intertwined and they pushed against one another, both becoming weaker and weaker with every second that they were connected at the fingers. Jean diverted power to his leg and lashed out at Tyvan, and it connected, sending the other K-Series flying to the side. Tyvan cursed and righted himself in midair using an energy stream to slide in a loop and get him resituated, but he did not go for another strike at Jean. Jean hesitated; why was he stopping?

"Look behind you, 666." Jean turned.

"Ariel!" Hinata had Ariel pinned, a dagger at her throat, her gray eyes looking to Tyvan for direction.

"Tell me what I need to know, 666, or she dies."

"No... no..." Jean moaned and held his head. Something in his head just seemed to snap, snap over and over and over and over again... and he couldn't take it... it was... making him... angry... infuriating him. He looked up at Tyvan from his hunched position, murder in his eyes, blue eyes slowly tinging over with red. He turned slowly to Hinata and she hesitated. Tyvan dashed forward at light speed and grabbed Hinata, then appeared back at the position he was formerly in. Jean turned slowly again and his eyes locked on Tyvan's, but Tyvan smiled.

"That proves it; we have met before. You... you're a berserker. You have berserker blood in your veins... interesting. Well, I've got what I needed, but next time we meet shall surely be a fight to the death." And then he disappeared. Jean fell to his knees holding his head, his forehead pressed against the ground, and Ari held his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Berserker... blood...? Berserker... berserker..." he felt like he was going to throw up, not become berserk, and he put a hand on his stomach, using the other one to support himself. He managed to sit back on his behind and Ari held out her hands, then hesitated. "Are you... hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"I don't know... I feel like I'm going to throw up... and my head hurts." She put her hands on his stomach and her hands glowed, alleviating his stomach pains. His head pains, however, did not go away. "Thank you..." he said, and she nodded, and she sighed, and her shoulders sank. "That takes a lot of energy... I can't do it too many times."

"Well, the more you do it the better you'll get. You might be able to do it for longer periods."

"Hey, why are you giving advice? You should be resting."

"I am, I am," he assured her. He was quiet for a while, but then he looked at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks." Jean shook his head.

"It was... nothing. We should probably head back."


End file.
